Fairy Tail: Breakdown/Tropes
Tropes pertaining to the series itself. A-G= Accessory-Wearing Cartoon Animal: Action Girl: Aerith and Bob: Many exotic and normal sounding names are mixed up in Earth Land, with characters having an immense variation in naming. Examples are Riku Tsuchi, Seraphine Santiago, Hershell Fullbody, Wahl Icht and Ajeel Ramal, each one being different in their origins. Alas, Poor Villain: Alternate Universe: While not necessarily an alternate universe to the original Fairy Tail, Breakdown and its related are on a slightly different timeline. Amulet of Concentrated Awesome: Ascend to a Higher Plane of Existence: Attack of the 50-Foot Whatever: Author Appeal: Authority Equals Asskicking: Backstory: Most if not all characters get some sort of explanation for a backstory, be it full flashbacks or simple dialogue. Badass Crew: The Red Hawks, the Hunter Division and many more accomplish this. Badass Family: The Draco Family can be considered this, they're a family where you're trained to be a light Mercenary since the start. They stand true to the badass definition. Big Bad: *'Bigger Bad': Big Good: Blonde, Brunette, Redhead: The hair color of the characters varies quite a lot. To name the titular examples, Anorak, Shin Shinri and Caribou Nightwalker. Breaking the Fourth Wall: One of the characters, Shin Shinri, sometimes complain that flashbacks take too long. Bunny-Ears Lawyer: Call Back: Calling Your Attacks: Everyone has a name for their movement or spell and won't hesitate to use it. Canon Foreigner: Inverted. Breakdown is a spin-off of sorts to Fairy Tail and has more original characters than canon characters. Central Theme: The paths one take and the consequences. Not all of them are pointed out in-universe, so some notable examples are: Charles Atlas Superpower: Clothing Damage: Continuity Nod: Curb-Stomp Battle: Dark and Troubled Past: Dark is Not Evil: Darker And Edgier: As a spin-off of sorts to Fairy Tail, Breakdown has most of its elements and a few more, including much more violence and dark themes. The Dragon: Driving Question: "What do you really want to do out there, Damon?". Early-Bird Cameo: Elemental Baggage: Elemental Powers: Elemental Rock-Paper-Scissors: Fanservice: Like most stories, Breakdown does contain its share of fanservice, ranging from male near-nudity to female's. Final Boss Preview: Subverted, Foreshadowing: Something liked and done often by the author to drop things which become important later. Funny Background Event: |-| H-P= Kung-Fu Sonic Boom: Many attacks and clashes end up creating shockwaves of varying magnitude. Leitmotif: Pronounced as Light-Motif, is a piece of music which represents a character. Many characters in the series have their own, presented as "official sources" instead due to being a light-novel. Loads And Loads of Characters: It's fact that being a Shonen, Breakdown is shown to possess lots and lots of characters. Pun: |-| Q-W= Running Gag: Several. *Reggie often calls Meredy "Witch", prompting her to call him "Banana". *Damon tends to call people he doesn't know by putting a prominent trait of them along with "dude" or "lady". Example being how he calls Nazar "No-Brow Dude". *Narfall often gets embarrassed when people find his techniques to be cool, only to dismiss it in an obvious way. *When he doesn't understand something, Damon simply dismisses it as a mysterious thing. *Anorak's cigarette mysteriously drops whenever he is shocked, he mysteriously regains it afterward. *Hershell's mustache is a beard, not a mustache. *Damon really doesn't know how to insult people, so he continues with his gag of calling them after a prominent trait. An example is how he refers to the Council Members and the Assassins as "Chess Pieces". Previously, he mocked the police officers by calling them "Guard-asses". *Riku's laugh drags on for some time and Dealok has to wait for him to finish. *Dizy tends to begin sentences...only for her sister Mono to finish them. Later on, Mono simply can't finish her sentences...since Dizzy is nowhere to be seen. *Anorak tends to get caught in Meredy's punishment against Damon and Shin, despite not doing anything himself. *Shin comments whenever a flashback is too long. Shipper on Deck: Ship Tease: Shoulders of Doom Shout-Out: Word of God puts it that the story openly references a lot of things in real life and other stories and series. Slapstick Knows No Gender: Reconstructed. It doesn't matter if the character is male or female during the battlefield, they will get hurt anyway and not for comedy effect. Talking Is a Free Action: Theme Naming: Time Skip: Training from Hell: Transformation Sequence: Be it to surpass an opponent or something else, many of the characters will transform and there will be a sequence for it. *'Transformation Is a Free Action': By default, most transformations happen really fast, so it's almost impossible to stop the sequence. *'Transformation Name Announcement': Nearly everyone yells the name of their super mode. Troper Critical Mass: The characters' and the story's trope pages are certainly well packed. True Companions: Turned Up to Eleven: Undying Loyalty: Unflinching Walk: Villain Episode: Many scenes during the chapters focus solely on what the Antagonists may be doing. War is Hell: Wham: *'Wham Episode': *'Wham Line': *'Wham Shot': Word of God: The author is willing to explain things which aren't fully explored in in-story scenes. He is sure to notify when statements are just jokes. Everything said by Word of God is to be regarded as canon. *The author often puts characters' sexuality in their article, since most aren't really that relevant. *Things such as hobbies, favorite food and all that are also included in their articles. *A notable example is Narfall's magic being Body Manipulation, which is never stated in-story. World of Badass: Titles are really a thing in the world of Earthland on the story, don't take anyone lightly. World of Ham: A lot of the characters really like to put emphasis on their attacks or one-liners. *Hershell's verbal tick: Ho is sometimes said in an exaggerated manner. *Some of Alex's lines: "LEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!", "I REFUSE!!!", "Snipper...Stylish Martial Art: BOOOODY-BREAKEEEEER SEAAAMING!!!". Most notable is his "RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" *Wonderful's "FARTING TECHNIQUE: JIGGLING BUTT IMPACT!" *Being effeminate doesn't cut Dizy from her hamminess: "NO! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!", "I DIDN'T ASK YOU!", "HEEL CANNON!!!" *Haser is a prominent example and puts his along with some bad words: "FUUUUUCK YOU AND YOUR EXCUSES! I'LL JUST MAKE YOU FEEL FUCKING WORSE!", "You li'l annoyin' piece of shit!", "THE KING OF INSECTS IS FUCKIN' PISSED RIGHT NOOOOOW", "YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU DAMNEEEEEED BIIIIIITCH!!!", "CUT THE FUCKIN' CRAP!!!" *Enkidu's attacks: "EL PIERCE", "EL ARMADURA" |-| X-Z= Category:Fairy Tail:Breakdown Category:Under Construction Category:Tropes Category:Storyline Tropes